Certain computing systems, such as high-availability network routers and switches, are intended to operate continually without interruption. In many cases, these systems may be configured to receive power from multiple independent power feeds so that the failure of a single power feed does not impact system operation.
Unfortunately, power-redundant systems such as these may suffer from a variety of issues. For example, when a power-redundant system switches between power feeds (due to, e.g., a power-feed failure), the system may experience various power anomalies, such as voltage transients, that may cause the system to reset or fail. In addition, when a power-redundant system is first powered on or switches from a low-power feed to a high-power feed, various components within the system (such as bulk-input capacitors) may draw an amount of current that is equal to many times their maximum operating limit (a phenomenon known as “inrush current”). This large inrush current may cause damage to these components, potentially causing the system to reset or fail.
As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for controlling power within power-redundant systems.